


Last Friday Night

by RyuuSenai



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Drinking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Phase One (Gorillaz), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuSenai/pseuds/RyuuSenai
Summary: Every Friday night, Stuart and Murdoc stay up in the bassist's Winnebago until the ass crack of dawn; drinking, smoking, doing whatever the hell they want. It's a nice way for them to unwind together, to get closer as friends. However, this night was different.Stu couldn't quite put his finger on what had changed since the week prior. Just something in the way Murdoc greeted him, the way his hand trembled slightly as he rolled the blunt for them. Perhaps it was how Murdoc offered a small, sky blue pill. His mismatched eyes pleaded for something from the singer, but he couldn't tell what emotion was being portrayed.





	Last Friday Night

Every Friday night, Stuart and Murdoc stay up in the bassist's Winnebago until the ass crack of dawn; drinking, smoking, doing whatever the hell they want. It's a nice way for them to unwind together, to get closer as friends. However, this night was different.

 

Stu couldn't quite put his finger on what had changed since the week prior. Just something in the way Murdoc greeted him, the way his hand trembled slightly as he rolled the blunt for them. Perhaps it was how Murdoc offered a small, sky blue pill. His mismatched eyes pleaded for something from the singer, but he couldn't tell what emotion was being portrayed.

 

2D was snapped back to reality when Murdoc nudged him, offering the lit blunt as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. The blue head graciously took the offer, taking his own abnormally large hit. Before he exhaled, he took another small puff, hoping the high would clear his head.

 

And it did. Soon he couldn't even remember what he was worried about. He slumped back on the mattress, his back hitting the wall behind him. Murdoc did the same, finishing off the blunt and putting it out. The mixture of highs from the weed and the pill created a blissful concoction in 2D’s head, washing out all his fears and grievances.

 

Stu didn’t even flinch when a hand crept its way onto his denim-clad knee, a head of greasy black hair simultaneously landing on his shoulder. He simply looked over at the older man, his hazed over eyes taking in the sight of the hunched over green man. Murdoc’s hand massaged gentle circles on 2D’s leg, slowly making its way higher and higher on the limp. When Stu spoke, his voice croaked and quivered slightly, “What’cha doin’ there, Mudz?”

 

Murdoc stopped dead, not even breathing. Then something _snapped_ in him, awakening the sexual confidence he had hidden every other time the duo had hung out. Without saying a word, Murdoc spun around and mounted 2D, his thighs on either side of Stu’s crossed legs.

 

2D cocked his head, confused. “Murd-”

 

Murdoc shushed him, his pointer finger resting on the blue head’s lips. The bassist loomed over the singer, but his presence wasn’t threatening or even unwelcomed. 2D simply sat there, anxiously waiting to see what the older man will do next.

 

The satanist leaned in closer, his face mere inches from Stu’s. “Can I kiss you?” he nearly whispered, trying to hide the eagerness in his request.

 

2D could feel the need in his voice, the tone of his question leaving his mouth dry and his pants _tight._ He nodded and mouthed “Yeah,” but the word was caught in his throat. Murdoc removed his finger from Stu’s mouth. He leaned down, closing the gap between the two.

 

Their lips connected cautiously for a moment. Murdoc pulled away, his gaze flicking over 2D’s embarrassed expression. The bassist smirked, going back for more. This time he deepened the kiss, his abnormally long tongue teasing Stu’s bottom lip before entering his mouth. Their tongues danced between their lips, lazily fighting for dominance. Murdoc began grinding his hips down, his pert ass rubbing against 2D’s developing erection.

 

Stuart whined into the kiss, his brows furrowing and his eyes shut tight. Maybe it was the high, or perhaps some suppressed feelings, but either way, he liked where this was going.

 

2D’s hands found the small of Murdoc's back, gently pushing his hips down into his own in harsher thrusts. Murdoc suddenly broke the kiss. Stu looked at him, concerned. “Did I do something wrong?” the singer asked.

 

Murdoc shook his head, then began scanning the room for something. Once he found what he was looking for, he leaned to the side until he almost dismounted off 2D. He sat back in the singer's lap with a bong in one hand and a bottle of liquor in the other. He handed Stu the bottle and grabbed the lighter they used for the blunt earlier.

 

As 2D took the bottle and began chugging, Murdoc lit the bong and breathed in the heavenly smoke. The van was completely silent except for the “glug, glug, glug” from Stu, and the “flick, sizzle, bubble, exhale" from Murdoc. The duo then switched, 2D taking the bong and lighter as he handed the bottle to Mudz.

 

They repeated this rotation a few times until they both found themselves in a state of utter bliss. Both the men were high and drunk off their asses, their sense of self control completely thrown out the window. The two smashed their faces together, tongues swirling around each other, teeth biting at whatever they could reach. The two men were just face fucking at this point.

 

Murodc broke the kiss, earning a whine from Stu. “Can I fuck you?” the satanist breathed.

 

2D nodded vigorously, desperate for any type of stimulation. Murdoc hopped off of his singer's lap, quickly shedding himself of his jeans and briefs. He then had Stu straighten out his legs, helping him out of his sweatpants and undergarments as well without the blue head having to move.

 

Stuart bent his knees and spread his legs, angling his entrance towards Murdoc. The bassist grabbed a bottle of lube, which was conveniently placed under his pillow. He slicked up a finger and gently pressed it against his hole.

 

2D inhaled through grit teeth, realizing this was the first time he's done anal with anyone. Usually it's just him alone in his room, a finger or two up his ass petting his prostate as he strokes his cock. Murdoc's finger entering him broke him out of his trance. The appendage reached further inside than he's ever been able to get by himself, making him shudder with surprise.

 

Another finger prodded at his hole, slowly pushing in to join the other one. “Take deep breaths,” Murdoc whispered into Stu's ear. The blue head gasped, not expecting the sudden comment. He did as he was told, attempting to relax and let Murdoc stretch him open.

 

The green fingers splayed and scissored inside the singer's hole, slowly working him open. The digits curled up, silently searching for a certain spot in the younger man. “Blimey!” Stu exclaimed, his back arching.

 

Murdoc chuckled, “Found it.” He continued to play with that spot again and again, causing the singer to tremble in pure ecstasy. As he felt that familiar heat coiling in his gut, his right hand fisted the silk sheets beneath him while his other hand gripped Murdoc's forearm.

 

“M- Mudz! I'm gonna-”

 

“No you're not,” Murdoc cut him off, pulling his fingers out of the singer in one swift motion.

 

2D whined, already missing the glorious feeling of the bassist's fingers inside of him. A moment later, he felt something new pressing against his entrance, not pushing in, rather just waiting against him.

 

“Look at me,” Murdoc commanded.

 

 _When did I close my eyes?_ Stu thought to himself before opening them. He nearly jumped when he saw how close Murdoc was. Their faces not even a few centimeters from one another. The expression the bassist exhibited sent chills up his spine, the man's eyes half-lidded and bloodshot. His mouth was hanging open, his pointed tongue peeking out from behind his chapped lips.

 

“Stu,” Murdoc mumbled, “can I put it in?”

 

2D swallowed the lump in his throat. Looking the man over, he never realized how sexy the bassist could be. He had no idea the man’s voice in bed was so gravely and deep, that his fingers could be so skilled, and that his dick was so fucking big.

 

“Y- Yeah. You can put it in,” he stuttered after a moment, trying not to sound too eager.

 

Murdoc smirked, gently pushing into the singer's warm heat. Stu gasped, his fist tightening around the sheets in his palm. He trembled slightly, trying to get used to the satanist’s girth.

 

Murdoc stopped only when he was fully sheathed inside of the singer, letting him accommodate his size.

 

Stuart mumbled something under his breath, the statement inaudible to the bassist. “What'd you say?” Murdoc pondered, a little concerned.

 

“I said,” 2D started, his voice stern, “move.” He gazed up into Murdoc's mismatched eyes, the black orbs hazed over with his lingering high.

 

Murdoc bit his lip, obliging his command. His first thrust was met with a half-scream, half-moan ripping through Stu's throat. “Fuck!”

 

The satanist set a brutal pace, thrusting hard and fast. He scraped the other man's prostate each time, sending waves of pleasure through Stu's entire body.

 

2D's previous grip on the man's forearm tightened. His other hand reached down to his own arousal, pumping it in time with each thrust of Murdoc's hips. The singer bit his lip, attempting to quiet himself a little.

 

Murdoc noticed this, leaning in to make out with the man. Stu melted into the kiss, the contact only bringing him closer to his approaching climax.

 

With a particularly harsh thrust, Stu broke the kiss, keening into the empty Winnebago. The only sounds resonating in the van were the singer's heavenly moans, and the disgusting slapping of sweaty skin on even sweatier skin.

 

His illusion of composure breaking, Murdoc began huffing along with his thrusts. “Fuck, Stu. I won't be able to last much longer,” he groaned.

 

“M- Me too, I'm gonna cum! Mudz! Please let me cum! Please, please, please, please!” Stuart begged as he felt his end nearing rapidly.

 

“Go on, Stuart. Cum.” With that, 2D was whimpering in Murdoc's arms, his cum splattering both of their shirts as he trembled violently. “Murdoc!” he yelled as the bassist kept pounding into him, even after he finished.

 

Murdoc was dangerously close, the muscles squeezing his arousal bringing him over the edge. “Stu!” He shuddered hard, spilling his seed deep inside of his singer. Once his orgasm subsided and his hips stopped twitching, he carefully pulled out of the blue head.

 

The two panted in each other's embrace for a moment, both of them sobering up greatly as the afterglow dissipated.

 

Murdoc pulled away first, looking the younger man over. His eyes roamed over the spent singer: from his blushing cheeks, to his heaving chest, to the bassist's cum leaking out of his hole. Murdoc's gaze traveled back up the man, meeting his eyes. “What the fuck have we done?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my trash! This is just self-indulgent, hope ya'll don't mind.


End file.
